poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story/Transcript
This is a script for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story. Opening/Prologue film starts at Radiator Springs, Lightning McQueen and his pals were hanging out *Lightning McQueen: I’ve got an admit. This is nice. *Dusty Crophopper: Couldn't put it better myself, McQueen. then, Hugo and Rita arrived *Rita: Guys! Guys! You won't believe what mission is in store for us next! *Hugo: We're going to the Toy Story World! *Guido: (speaking Italian) *Luigi: Bellisimo! Very exciting! *Lightning McQueen: I bet RC was my cousin. *Sally Carrera: You have a cousin? *Mater: I didn't knowed you had a cousin. *Rita: Me neither. *Lightning McQueen: It's true. *Hugo: Let's build a portal. a Portal was built and was ready *Lightning McQueen: Whoa! and Rita look at each other *Hugo: Ladies first? nods *Rita: Of course. *Hugo: Let's go, guys! *Mater: Right behind ya! *Dusty Crophopper: Racer coming through! *Fillmore: Way behind ya, man! *Chug: Wait for me! looks at Lightning *Finn McMissile: Come on! *Lightning McQueen: We're coming! Next stop, Toy Story world! the portal *Hugo: Whee! *Rita: Yay! *Mater: Whoo-hoo-hoo! struggles to keep his balance *Rita: Isn't this great?! *Dusty Crophopper: No, it is not! characters travel on In the Toy Story world/Playing with the toys/Enter Woody/Andy's Birthday party Andy Davis' bedroom, he is playing with his toys *One-Eyed Bart: Alright, everyone. This is a stick up. Don't anybody move! puts there hands in the air *One-Eyed Bart: Now, empty that safe. shakes coins out of a piggy bank *One-Eyed Bart: chuckles Money, money, money. the coins *Bo Peep: Stop it! Stop it, you mean old potato! *One-Eyed Bart: Quiet, Bo Peep. Or your sheep get run over. *Sheep: Help! Baa! Help us! *Bo Peep: Oh no, not my sheep! Somebody do something?! then, Andy picks up a cowboy and pulls the string in it's back *Woody: Reach for the sky! *One-Eyed Bart: Oh no, Sheriff Woody! *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) I'm here to stop you, One Eyed Bart! *One-Eyed Bart: Oh, how'd you know it was me? *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) Are you gonna come quietly? *One-Eyed Bart: You can't touch me, Sheriff! I brought my attack dog with a built in force-field! *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) Well, I've brought my dinosaur who eats force-field dogs! dinosaur toy eats a Slinky Dog *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) You're going to jail, Bart. Say goodbye to your wife and tater tots. *Molly Davis: on Mr Potato Head and starts banging him on the side of her cot, causing most of his accessories to fall out picks up Woody *Andy Davis: You saved the day again, Woody. *Woody: You're my favorite deputy. title, Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story comes up as the song, "You've Got a Friend in Me" starts playing. Then Andy turns the boxes around *Andy Davis: Come on. Let's round up the cattle. uses a skipping rope as a lasso and lassoes one of the boxes. Andy kicks the box out of the way *Andy Davis: Roundup them up, Cowboy. [ *Andy Davis: Yeehaw! up Woody Hey, cowboy! [ *Andy Davis: [ *Andy Davis: laughs [ *Andy Davis: Whoa! [ *Andy Davis: laughs [ *Andy Davis: Category:Transformersprimefan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transcripts Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series